hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
1953 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 1953 Atlantic hurricane season was the first season in which all female names were used in the Atlantic, the season began on June 1 and ended on November 30, however the season started later than usual with Alberta forming in July, the season hosted some notable storms, Babette affected Alabama, Carly the strongest storm this year stuck Florida as a category 1 hurricane, Darla struck Texas as a tropical storm, Effie passed in between the virgin islands and Gudadelope, the season's final storm was Georgette which peaked as a category 2 hurricane, before strikining Florida as a tropical storm. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1953 till:30/11/1953 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1953 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/07/1953 till:26/07/1953 color:C2 text:Alberta (C2) from:19/07/1953 till:22/07/1953 color:TS text:Babette (TS) from:04/08/1953 till:21/08/1953 color:C4 text:Carly (C4) from:25/08/1953 till:28/08/1953 color:TS text:Darla (TS) from:02/10/1953 till:04/10/1953 color:TS text:Effie (TS) from:21/10/1953 till:24/10/1953 color:TS text:Faye (TS) from:06/11/1953 till:15/11/1953 color:C2 text:Georgette (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1953 till:01/08/1953 text:July from:01/08/1953 till:01/09/1953 text:August from:01/09/1953 till:01/10/1953 text:September from:01/10/1953 till:01/11/1953 text:October from:01/11/1953 till:30/11/1953 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Hurricane Alberta A ship reported a low pressure area had formed close to Leeward Islands, after further investigation the storm was classified as a tropical depression and was numbed as "One", the storm continued its northwestward movement, under influence from a mid-level trough of low pressure, the storm was designated as a tropical storm on July 10 and was named Alberta was a result, Alberta continued in a general northwestward movement, and became the first hurricane of the season, Alberta was upgraded to a category two hurricane after surface observation reported winds gusting to 100 mph, Alberta continued to strengthen to a peak of 110 mph (175 km/h), as the storm moved into a more hostile environment as it passed the Carolina's as a weakening storm, Alberta later weakened to a tropical storm whole passing new England and turned extratropical while passing south of Nova Socita on July 26, the extratropical remnants of Alberta where adsorbed by a frontal low, 4 died in the Bahamas from Alberta, however no damage was reported. Tropical Storm Babette A surface analysis confirmed the existence of a strong disturbance breaking away from the ITNCZ, the low was reported to have quickly move into the Yucatan channel, On July 19 the low was upgraded to a tropical depression and was given the number "Two", the depression was upgraded a tropical storm and was named Babette the following day, Babette attained peak winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) later that day en route to Alabama, Babette continued its northerly movement and made landfall on Alabama on July 21 as a weak tropical storm, inland Babette started weakening the following day and dissipated on July 22, over Mississippi, during its short life span Babette killed 10 and did 1.00 million dollars in damage. Hurricane Carly The strongest storm of the season formed from a wave off of Africa, the wave emerged over the open waters and was reported by a ship to be a tropical depression off of the Cape Verde islands, the storm quickly strengthened amgonst favorable conditions into a tropical storm and was named Carly, the storm continued to move in a northwesterly direction, eventually becoming a hurricane under influence from slow wind shear and heavy moisture the became a category two hurricane, Carly later became a major hurricane, after meandering as a category three hurricane, Carly progressed and while passing north of the lesser Antilles Carly peaked with winds of 155 mph (250 km/h), under increasing wind shear Carly started weakening, Carly was foretasted to curve out to sea as a category three, Carly further weakened into a category two hurricane as it closed in Florida, Carly made landfall in Florida as a category one hurricane and started to quickly weaken to a tropical storm, the storm briefly reemerged over the gulf of Mexico before making another landfall in the state, Carly weakened to a weak tropical storm over southern Georgia, the storm started to interact with a upper level low creating flooding in South Carolina, Carly dissipated as a tropical depression over North Carolina early on August 21, during its lengthy life span Carly did 45.8 million dollars and killed 99 people becoming the most significant storm of the season. Tropical Storm Darla A ship reported a upper level low on August the system was recorded with 35 mph winds and was upgraded to tropical depression "Four" on August 25, the storm was foretasted to strike Texas a weak tropical storm, the following day the depression was recorded to have a pressure of 1003 millibars and peak winds of 40 mph (65 km/h) and was given the name Darla, the storm continued towards the Texas coast making landfall as a minimal tropical storm in Texas and swiftly weakened back down to a depression, Darla dissipated the following day. during its short duration as a tropical cyclone Darla killed 34 and did a reported 3.3 million dollars in damage. Tropical Storm Effie After a abnormally quiet September a low was spotted on October 1 and was upgraded to tropical depression Five the next day, later the day the storm was named Effie and gained its peak winds of 40 mph (65 km/h)m Effie persisted through the Lesser Antilles doing minimal damage in the process and killing 3, the following day Effie started weakening and weakened to a depression before degenerating into an open trough later that day, during the three days life span of Effie the storm killed 3 and minimal damage was reported estimated to 0.199 million dollars. Tropical Storm Faye A tropical depression was reported by a ship the first such occurrence since Alberta, the depression slowly moved off of Florida and became tropical storm Faye the following day, Fay would attain peak winds of 40 mph the same peak winds as Darla and Effie and a low pressure of 1001 for a tropical storm, the storm passed close to Georgia and South Carolina, before weakening ensued, Faye dissipated on October 24 off of North Carolina's coastline, during its unprecedented short-life Faye killed 12 and did minimal damage a final estimate was not published. Hurricane Georgette The final storm of the season formed from a upper level low, on November after surface analysis confirmed that the low was a tropical depression and was designated as tropical depression Seven, the storm would hold that strength for a day before becoming a tropical storm and earned the name Georgette, the storm progressed through Caribbean becoming the first hurricane since Carly, Georgette later strengthened to peak winds of 100 mph (155 km/h), Georgette started weakening under increasing shear and cooler waters, Georgette weakened to a tropical storm before striking Florida, on November 15 Georgette dissipated over Alabama, during its life span Georgette killed 110 and did 110.12 million dollars in damage. Names This was the list of named used to name tropical cyclones during 1953 any unused names are marked in , this name list will also be used in 1954, all of the names were used for the first time. List for 1953 *Alberta *Babette *Carly *Darla *Effie *Faye *Georgette * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:GloriouslyBlonde